


Just a quick one (don't be so serious)

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cute, Cute boys, Digital Art, Drarry Discord HP AO3 Tag Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fun, Happy, Happy feeling, M/M, Smile, cute boys are cute, drarry discord, fluff art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry tries to get Malfoy to smile.





	Just a quick one (don't be so serious)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for August 2019 Drarry Discord Drawble Challenge: SERIOUS.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [on TUMBLR](https://digtheshipper.tumblr.com/post/187383143821).


End file.
